Stray Dog and the Lying Princess
by The Green-Eyed Prince
Summary: The tragedy of true love disconects Wendy from reality and reason. Unable to seperate her thoughts, she decides to end the noise and summon Stray Dog. I hope you enjoy. :D


I sometimes wished I didn't feel so lonely. The agony I felt watching my friends stunt and grow was not a luxury I took willingly. To experience an emotion was to experience a part of my life. To feel alive allowed me to love you. As long as I was in pain, my deepest thoughts were with you and only with you.

But after too long, the Tyrant-like expectations of your princess burned inside like acid. After too long, the skeleton of the child began to show. One look could have killed me, I felt so bare.

And you did, Jennifer. You threw my heart and it cracked so deeply that even True Love can never put me back together again.

* * *

FILTHY, FILTHY, GOOD FOR NOTHING MUT. WHY? WHY?!

IT WAS YOUR OWN LIFE YOU HAD TO LOOK AFTER, STUPID STUPID.

WHY DOES IT MATTER?!

I HAD DONE EVERYTHING I COULD HAVE TO MAKE YOU SEE THAT I WAS PERFECT.

PERFECT.

PERFECT.

PERFECT.

YOU CAN NEVER HAVE YOUR PRECIOUS COMPANION BACK SO WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING?

WHY DO YOU TREASURE HIM?

WHY DO YOU HIT ME?

WHY DO YOU LOOK AT ME LIKE_ I'M _FILTHY?

ALL I EVER DID WAS LOOK AFTER YOU.

STUPID. STUPID. STUPID!!!!!

* * *

MY COAT!!!

I FELL AND IT GOT DESTROYED IN THE MUCK. MY ONLY ONE, STUPID!

BUT WHY? I CAN'T GET ANOTHER ONE. THE OLD MAN CAN'T GET ME ANOTHER ONE. WHY ARE THEY ALL SO USELESS????

EVERYONE. HIDEOUS AND POINTLESS. I HATE THEM. GO AWAY. GO AWAY. GO AWAY.

* * *

CHOKE ON YOUR OWN FILTH, THE REPULSIVE, VILE LOT OF YOU.

I DID SO MUCH FOR YOU!!

I DID SO MUCH FOR EVERYONE.

I WAS ALWAYS TIRED. I WAS ALWAYS LONELY.

MORNING!

AFTERNOON!

NIGHT!

AND NOTHING CHANGED. WHY DIDN'T YOU STAND UP FOR ME? WHY DIDN'T YOU SHOW HER? WHY DON'T YOU BELONG TO ME ANYMORE?

YOU WERE MINE. YOUR LIVES WERE MINE.

I WANT THEM BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'LL GET THEM BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

HE'LL GET YOU BACK.

WHATEVER I TELL HIM TO, HE DOES, YOU'LL SEE.

GOBBLE YOU UP, CRUNCH YOU UP, BEAT YOU UP.

STRAY DOG WILL HAVE HIS PEAS.

* * *

He's not here. . .

Why. . .?

He's always here. . .

It's cold. The rain wont stop.

But. . .

The rope's cut. . .!

Where is he?

* * *

Should I dare try. . .?

If I could only find one in this weather. . .

. . .

There he is. . .

* * *

HURRY, HURRY!

HE WONT LISTEN.

DO IT NOW, YOU FILTHY, WORTHLESS ANIMAL.

WE PRACTICED. JUST LIKE THIS. WHY WONT YOU?!??!?

IT'S THE SAME AS LAST TIME, STUPID.

HE WONT EVEN LOOK AT IT.

THE SMELL IS HORRIBLE.

HE WONT LISTEN.

* * *

THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING HERE.

IN THIS ROOM.

IN THIS ROOM.

IN THIS ROOM.

IN THIS ROOM.

IT HAS TO BE HERE.

* * *

My Dear Prince,

I never dreamt of a power strong enough to crush my heart into these many pieces, let alone did I ever dream it was you with such a power.

As princess, I controlled my own world with you by my side, I woved every month and sewed every friend I had to my liking, and I even tricked the tallest of adults into my games - I was nothing short of unbeatable! What could I possibly have to be afraid of in a world under my own rules? Why would I ever bring myself to consider the idea of being ripped apart from you and my own aristocracy?! It would be ridiculous to worry about something so unlikely!

And yet, even when I did manage scare myself, you would be there to remind me how young we actually were. I didn't have to build and walk bridges for you. When I was with you, being a child telling the truth was effortless. Every moment was cherished; whenever I kicked you, waited with you in line, stole the food you wanted, and even when I called you names until you would shut yourself up in that filthy room - I'll never forget them.

The idea that you do not and will not ever feel the same way is enough to destroy me completely. And it truly does.

But to keep this brief, I would like to mention that before the night could end, I wanted to spare us a farewell so what ever I did wouldn't reach you, where ever you are. So at this moment. . .

I loved you, Joshua.

* * *

This room was not something I could ever have gotten used to.

I tore back the sheets and looked down into a child's grave. For what was left in this rotting cell, it looked so delicately placed and well preserved, almost as if he was really here.

I assumed Gregory, to this day, kept him here like this.

Under lock and key, his son would always be waiting in this room. I can remember nights where he would just sit and watch Joshua sleep. Those were always the longest nights. The nights it was easy to see Gregroy wasn't a bad man. The devil here was an innocent.

And I am the red queen.

* * *

But now he's seen me.

And I cannot move.

He is just so scary. Why are his eyes so strange? Why does _he_ looked scared?

It's only clothes. . .! Why does he have to act like that. . .?!

He's leaving. . .!

**NO**! YOU FILTHY MONGREL, YOU CAN'T LEAVE.

"STAY! Please! Come! Come back! PLEASE, STAY!"

* * *

I couldn't hear anything.

If he leaves and dosen't come back. . .then what do I do?

Where do I go?

Who do I know?

Who will look after me?

What do I do?!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
"Monday's pea was a sight to see. . ."

. . .I couldn't feel my heart beating.

"Tuesday's pea almost made it free. . ."

. . .He wasn't coming back.

"Wednesday's Pea didn't think to flee. . ."

. . .I've lost.

"Stray Dog Will Have His Peas. . ."

. . .I'm alone.

"Thursday's pea made me down right mad. . ."

. . .why am I still singing?

"Friday's pea didn't seem too glad. . ."

. . .I can't stop.

"Saturday's pea. . ."

. . .don't stop.

". . ."

. . .

. . .

. . .

He came back.

". . .Stray Dog Will Have His Peas. Stray Dog. . .Will Have His Peas. . ."

* * *

It is impossible not to scream in agony when you see what an adult can do to a child.

But before it was allowed to fully sink in, I was carried away into a father's embrace.


End file.
